Nocte
by FieryCaptainSpiderSanta
Summary: No memories. Strange powers. SHIELD trying to kidnap me. Well, at least I can't say my life is boring... (Set between Avengers, and Age of Ultron.)
1. Author's Note

**A/N- So, I've been reading through a lot of my old works recently, and I've decided to rewrite a lot of them. As I read through this, I literally cringed at how bad I thought it was. Seriously. XD I don't know how any of you liked it. Now, I'm not saying that I think I'm a fantastic writer now, but I've definitely improved. (At least, in my opinion.)**

 **Anyway, I've decided to redo this one, as well as Titanium, which I've been working on, but I don't think I've posted anything for. (I honestly don't remember. XD)**

 **So, yeah. I'm going to keep it here, just delete the old chapters and update the new ones. 'Kay? I'll have Chapter 1 up soon.**

 **And, when I say I'm 'rewriting it', I really do mean it.**

 **There will be a** ** _lot_** **of changes.**

 **Have fun, and good luck.**

 **With loves, FieryCaptianSpiderSanta. See you soon, my friends... ㈴0**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- So, if you haven't, go and read my A/N from the chapter previous. If you have, well, then, welcome, and enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

Running. It was all I could remember. Not that that was saying much- I couldn't really remember _anything_ _,_ prior to three months ago, save my name and fleeting feelings of déjà vu.

But I do remember the darkness. The nightmares. I remember someone trying to save me from them, hide me from the horrors of the world. I remember refusing, knowing I would never be able to stand by while my family was in danger.

My family. But who were they? I needed to find them, but how do you find someone you don't even know?

For now, all I could do was run, and hope I could answer these questions, before it was too late.

* * *

I panted as I ran, using the shadows as my cover, trying to lose the jet that was tailing me. I had noticed them about two months ago, random people glancing at me out of the corner of their eyes, or suspicious planes and helicopters flying above. I knew they were after me, probably because of what I could do.

I could control shadows.

It was like they were a living entity, that would respond to my wills. It was one of the few things I remembered, knowing how to control the darkness. Like it was etched into my very being, as natural and essential as breathing.

But it wasn't normal. It wasn't _human_ _._ Which was probably why these people were after me.

Lost in thought, I was barely able to slam to a stop before running headfirst into a man in a flying suit of red and gold armor. My eyes widened, and I spun on my heel, only to come face-to-face with a gun and an arrow pointed at my face. Looking past the weapons, I saw a man and a woman, both clad similarly in dark colors. To my left was a man in medieval-looking armor, complete with a red cape and a hammer covered in Norse runes. To my right was a man in a red, white, and blue suit, holding a shield with the same color scheme. I spun around, not sure who to keep an eye on, but whirled around to face the patriotic one when he spoke. "We don't want to hurt you. We just want to talk."

"Yeah, I can tell," I replied sarcastically, eyeing the multitude of weapons poised to strike. "All giant teddy bears, the lot of you."

"Just come peacefully, and no one gets hurt," he said.

I returned my glare to him. "And who's the one getting hurt?"

"Well, being as you're the only one here unarmed," the red and gold one cut in, "I'm going to assume it's you."

"Who said I was unarmed?" I asked, using the shadows to form two long, wicked-sharp swords.

"I suggest you put those down, Ms." Red-White-and-Blue commanded.

I bit my lip, not really liking my odds if I had to fight. Six against one? Not good. Besides, if I went with them, I might be able to stop running. I might find out who my family is. I might be able to answer some of my questions. Slowly, hesitantly, I lowered my swords, and let the shadows dissipate. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," the woman with the gun said, before handcuffing me, and leading me to their jet.

* * *

After about an hour of flight, we arrived at what appeared to be a flying aircraft carrier. The jet landed, and I was escorted inside to an interrogation room. There, I was seated and handcuffed to the table. The others all left, and a man wearing an eyepatch, covered in black leather from trenchcoat to military boots. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Arrgh, matey. Come to ask me to join ye crew of scallywags?"

Though he only had one eye, the glare he sent me had enough malice to compensate. "Who are you?"

I smirked. "Me and nobody else. Just a normal teenager, trying to live her life without getting abducted by freaks, weirdos, and spies."

"Normal teenagers don't have to worry about that," he pointed out. "Normal teenagers can't disappear into thin air. Normal teenagers can't evade the Avengers for two months. Normal teenagers can't conjure things out of the shadows. Normal teenagers have a background, a history, something to prove they do actually exist."

I leaned forward, smirk still present, as I whispered conspiringly to the man. "Maybe that's it, then. Maybe I _don't_ exist." When he just glared at me, I sighed and sat back in my seat, growing serious. "Listen, I really don't know. I don't know who I am, or where I came from, or why I can do the things I can do. All I want is to remember, and find my family."

"Well, is there anything you _do_ remember?" he asked.

I paused, before speaking quietly. "I remember my name." At his silent encouragement, I continued. "Nocte."

He hesitated. "Your name is Latin for 'night'?"

I nodded. "I don't know how I know this, or why I don't remember anything. But, what I _do_ remember, I'm sure of."

"And you said you wanted to find your family?" he repeated from my earlier statement. Again, I nodded. "Do you know who they are?"

I shook my head. "No. But, I think something big is coming. I have this really bad feeling, and something is telling me they're in danger. That's why I want to find them."

"Do you know _what_ is coming?" he asked.

"No," I told him. "Just… something bad. I don't know when, either."

He nodded, and stood, going to leave, but there were questions that I wanted answered first. "Wait!" He stopped, and turned to face me. "Who are you all? Where am I?"

"Your questions will be answered soon," he replied shortly. "Just stay here, and relax."

He left, and I deflated in my seat, grumbling to myself. "Kinda hard to relax when I was just kidnapped, interrogated, and left handcuffed to a table."

Isn't my life _fantastic?_

 **A/N- So, what do you all think so far? Fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sup, peeps! I'm back!**

 **Reviews!**

 **GenderbentDragonRider: Thanks! Glad you like it so far!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

It wasn't long before the others came back in. The one with the cape was the first to approach me, bowing deeply. "My apologies, Lady Nocte. Had I recognized you, I wouldn't have allowed my comrades to apprehend you in such a manner."

I blinked in surprise, especially when he uncuffed my hands from the table. The others were also stunned; obviously this treatment was unplanned. "Uh, what?"

The man chuckled. "Surely you are the great Nocte that is sung of in the halls of Asgard, fighting alongside her brother Mortem and sister Bellum?"

The second the names fell from his lips, it was like getting struck by lightning. I gasped as a memory unlocked, faces to match the names. I could see them clearly: my pale-skinned, dark-haired brother and tanned, brown-haired sister, both having deep brown eyes hardened by horrors unknown. I couldn't remember anything else, though. "I-I remember them." I shook out of my thoughts, and fixed my gaze on the man. "Who are you?"

The man bowed deeply again. "I am Thor, prince of Asgard. My comrades and I defend the Earth under the name of the Avengers."

I nodded, absorbing the information, before turning to the others. It was the same group as last night, though the metal man was gone, replaced by two regular-looking men. "And who are you guys?"

"Well, I'm Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man," said one of the regular-looking guys. He had a goatee, and was wearing a business-like suit. Based on the way he was carrying himself, I could tell he was arrogant as fu. He motioned to each of the others, introducing them as he went. "Birdy here is Clint. This is Natasha, better known as Black Widow. My science buddy is Bruce, but his angry counterpart is the Hulk- try not to piss him off. And Spangles here is Steve."

I nodded a greeting to each, absent-mindedly rubbing my wrists, where the cuffs had cut in. "I'm Nocte."

"So we've heard," the woman- Natasha- said. "Fury briefed us on the information he collected from you."

"Fury." I wrinkled my brow, trying to figure out who this unknown name belonged to. "Is he that pirate-guy that came in earlier, asking me a few questions?"

Natasha nodded. "Yes. We're here to see if we can get anything else from you."

I sighed. "Look, I told that other guy everything I know. I seriously don't remember anything else. All I can really tell you is what I told him: I showed up here three months ago, no recollections other than my powers and my name. I had faint traces of remembering a family, which, thanks to Thor, I now remember a bit more of, and a feeling like something bad was coming soon."

"We don't mean get anything else _now_ ," Steve interjected. "We mean to see if we can help you recall anything else. Mr. Stark and Mr. Banner are scientists, so they may be able to help further."

"Okay, one, all of my talents can not be summed up under the simple title of _scientist_ ," Tony cut in. Yep, arrogant asshole. "Two, I'm not the kind of scientist that deals with amnesia."

"Well, _become_ that kind of scientist," Natasha snapped. "You learned thermonuclear science overnight."

"Yes, but that was a life-or-death, save-the-world situation," he pointed out. "And I was the only one that did the reading!"

I rolled my eyes. "Can we get back on topic? What's this about you guys helping me regain my memories?"

Natasha turned back to me. "Fury thinks that if you can remember your past, you'll remember this supposed threat you keep talking about. So, he decided that you would be staying at Stark Towers."

"A decision I did _not_ condone," Tony added.

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, are you usually this much of an asshole, or is it something I did?"

There were a few snorts in response, before Clint spoke up. "No, this is normal for him."

"And I have to live with this?" I asked, looking at the others skeptically.

"Hey!" Tony protested. "I'll have you know, I can be _fantastic_ to live with!"

I snorted and was about to retort, but Fury walked in the room, cutting off any more conversation. "Stark, this isn't up for debate. Nocte will be staying in Stark Towers, along with the rest of the Avengers, in order to gather as much information about whatever it is that is supposedly coming. Got it?"

Tony was obviously about to complain, but the glare from Fury shut him up, and he settled for an annoyed sigh. "Fine."

"Good," Fury said shortly. "There's a jet waiting to take you all there now."

Tony held up a hand. "Woah, wait. I'm gonna need at least a day to make sure the rooms get ready."

"Where would Nocte stay for tonight then?" Steve asked.

I laughed. "I've been on my own for three months now. I think I can handle one more night."

"No, you will stay the night here on the Helicarrier," Fury ordered.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I think not. No offense, but I would rather _not_ be surrounded by people who may or may not be friendly whilst I'm trying to sleep. And, it's not like you can force me."

Before he could reply to that, I gave a grin and a cheeky salute, before having the shadows take me back to New York. Not the city, but not far outside of it. Just enough for the smell to not effect me, and to where I could still see some of the stars. I sprawled out in the grass, sighing in content. I would be getting my memories back. Given the technology I had seen in my short conversation with the Avengers and the walk through the Helicarrier to the interrogation room, there was a pretty good chance that they could help me find my family, as well. On top of that, I wouldn't be on my own anymore. I would have a place to stay, actual food to eat, people around me other than the city-goers who scoffed at the homeless girl.

My life was finally taking a turn for the better.

For the first time in a while, I was able to fall asleep with a smile on my face.

 **A/N- So, that's that. I don't really have anything to say, so just fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- I'm back again! That's two in the same day! (I think. Time kinda blurs together during the summer. XD)**

 **Reviews!**

 **GenderbentDragonRider: Gracias, amigo! XD Yeah, I'm sure it was priceless!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

It was around noon the next day when Tony came in his Iron Man suit to pick me up. He held out a hand for me to take so he could fly us to the Tower, but I looked at it skeptically. "Isn't there another way we could go?"

"Why? Afraid?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to say something, but it just came out in a long breath. "I… don't do flying."

He laughed. "You realize you were flying for about two or three hours yesterday, right?"

I glared. "Fine. I don't do _dangling from unnerving heights as someone flies me over New York._ Can I just meet you there? I can guarantee that I'll be there faster."

Tony, apparently, likes a challenge. "Oh, really? You think that you could beat me by walking? Fine, be that way. You know where the tower is, right?"

I smirked. "Don't need to. I'll see you there."

Tony shook his head. "Fine. I'll give you a head start."

I laughed, and then started walking leisurely in the direction of the tower. Five minutes later, I saw Tony fly overhead. I then used the shadows to take me to the tower.

Ten minutes after I arrived, Tony landed on the pad. He burst in, yelling "HA!" when he saw me. I smiled, and waved.

"You took _forever_ , by the way. I was here, like, ten minutes ago." I smirked at his shocked expression. "I control shadows, remember? I can travel using them, too."

Just then, Black Widow came in. She saw me, and eyed me warily. Okay, well, _someone_ doesn't like me. I nodded to her, and smiled. She just gave a curt nod, then walked into another room.

I turned back to Tony. "So, where's my room?"

"Floor 96." He was already in the elevator, on his way down, most likely to a science lab. I shrugged, and got into another one, pushing the button labeled for my floor. Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere. "Hello, Ms. Nocte. Welcome to Stark Tower."

I looked around, startled, but I didn't see anyone. "Who is it?"

"I'm JARVIS, Mr. Stark's artificial intelligence. I help in the tower."

I nodded, still startled. "Well, nice to meet you JARVIS."

"You as well." Suddenly, the doors opened, and I stepped out. All thoughts of the AI fled my mind, as it registered that I had the _entire_ floor to myself. I opened the door, and looked around. A large bed was pushed against one wall, and there was furniture all around. The wall perpendicular to my bed had a huge window that faced the New York skyline. I was amazed. I never had this much to myself.

Granted, I didn't have anything to fill or personalize the space with, but it probably wouldn't take me long to do so. Or I might just leave the room as is. I kinda liked it the way it was…

Although, now that I thought about it, there were a few things that I had left hidden when I went with the Avengers yesterday. Calling some shadows to bring them to me, a sketchpad and some pencils appeared on the desk. I noticed that there was also a phone, laptop, and iPod-like-thing there, accompanied by a note.

 _No teen should go without electronics. Especially not when you're living with me. But I will not accept anything other than StarkTech in my tower._

 _~Tony_

I laughed and shook my head, before looking around the room again. Yeah, I think I would like it here.

It's been about a month since I moved in with the Avengers, and, for the most part, we all got along. Natasha was still a bit wary around me, but I didn't really blame her. She didn't seem to trust easily, so she and I kinda kept to our own when it came to each other. But, other than her, I got along great with the Avengers. Bruce was pretty cool to hang out with, and Tony was like an annoying but still really cool uncle. He, Clint, and I were in a perpetual prank war. Thor was always up for whatever crazy ideas Tony and I came up with to occupy our time. Steve was usually the one to make sure that we didn't do anything _too_ stupid. He was also the victim of many, many pranks.

This morning, I got up like usual, trudging slowly to the elevator and making my way to the kitchen on the common floor. I wasn't really a morning person, unless it was life-or-death, and I had adrenaline to get me going.

Being as I had no adrenaline, I was a zombie.

Probably didn't help that I read almost all night, and got, like, _zero_ sleep…

So, with my long, black hair in a mess, I got out of the elevator and made my way to the main kitchen on this floor. Tony, of course, had mini fridges and bars strewn throughout the tower (I had, like, three in my room alone) but this one had all the fixings and utensils for breakfast.

When I got to the kitchen, however, I _did_ receive a bit of a wake-up call from the smoke coming out. Coughing slightly, I waved it away from my face, and looked up to see Thor, in an apron, using Mjolnir to keep the smoke away from the fire detectors. Also in the room were Tony, Clint, and Steve. Ah, that explained it. Those four couldn't cook for their lives. (I'm fairly certain Steve burned water once.) It was a disaster when they tried, though that didn't stop them. And, while it was humorous to watch, I was hungry, and in no mood to put up with this.

I rolled my eyes. "You'd think that the four of you would have learned by now. Trying to cook breakfast again?"

"We apologize, Lady Nocte," Thor said, still twirling Mjolnir, until all the smoke had dissipated. "The book of recipes was not easy to follow."

I raised an eyebrow, and glanced at the counter, where said cookbook was lying. "Uh-huh. You all clear out. I'll make up some eggs and bacon."

Steve was the first to remove his apron. "Thank you Nocte. It probably would have only gotten worse…"

"Which is why I'm stepping in now, before you burn down the tower," I laughed, quickly pulling my hair into a ponytail.

Tony pouted slightly. "But we were trying to make you 'Happy-One-Month-Living-With-Us pancakes!"

"Which you failed at," I pointed out. "Miserably. Look, I'll make pancakes. Just go."

I shooed the four out of the room, and got started. As soon as I opened the cabinet, however, I was covered in pounds of flour. I shrieked in surprise, and jumped back. Oh, those bastards! That's it, I'm getting them back later. For now, I'll just spit in their food.

Would you believe that this was a regular occurrence? Because it was my life now.

My life with the Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

 **A/N- So, this chapter was really just filler. I** ** _am_** **basing it a lot off the old one, and a lot of this text was taken from that. but, I thought it was funny, and didn't want to leave it out. After all, if I don't add a bit of humor then a) both the franchise and original characters seem a bit OOC (because pretty much all of my characters have the same personality. After all, it's easiest to write them based off my own personality, even if it's different aspects of it.) and b) it gets all dark and depressing and/or boring as hell. So, yeah. You all don't mind, do you? XD I'll have Chapter 4 up soon. (Possibly at, like 2am. After all, it's summer, Which means I can stay up all night and sleep till noon! Yay!)**

 **XD Okay, I'm done. Fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- I'm back!**

 **So, I watched** ** _Zootopia_** **with my little brother (because I was babysitting, and when it's just us for dinner, he gets PB and fluff- which means** ** _I_** **get to microwave marshmallows- and we do a movie night on the couch. Using my laptop. Where you can find all** ** _kinds_** **of wonderful things on the internet, like free movies!) It's actually a pretty cool movie.**

 **Then I promptly ruined it for myself by watching CinemaSins. I mean, I love them, and I love the movies, but after watching CinemaSins, I can't see the movie the same way. XD**

 **Anyway, reviews!**

 **Leafdragon117: Yeah, summer's awesome. I love camping, I go all the time with my dad. Personally, I love the mountains the most, though anywhere not overly crowded is great for me. And, don't worry, you probably didn't miss an update. XD I'm sporadic when it comes to that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

One cool morning found me on the roof of the tower, watching the sunrise. It wasn't bad over New York- you could still see a bit of color, though the smog and city lights and sounds somewhat drowned it out. Even still, it was peaceful. Calming. A break from the rest of the world. I sighed, feeling quite content. Not just with this morning, but with life in general. No, the Avengers hadn't had any luck in recovering my memories, but I was still living much better than I had _before_ they came along, which was always a good thing.

"Nice morning," an unfamiliar voice spoke up next to me. I jumped, startled, and saw that a boy about my age with ghostly skin and jet-black hair had appeared next to me. He tilted his head contemplatively. "We've seen better, though." He glanced over, looking me dead in the eye, and I gasped upon seeing his face. "What do you think, Nocte?"

My mouth gaped a few times, before I was finally able to whisper out a single word. "Mortem."

My brother grinned. "Glad to see you're doing well, sis."

I snorted. "If by 'well' you mean without the majority of my memories, then _yes_. I'm doing _wonderful._ "

Mortem rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that. It was kinda a side-effect of using my powers on you. I'm just glad you found a safe place to stay until I came, didn't get into too much trouble."

"Well, I _did_ have the government on my tail for a while," I admitted. "I'm here because they didn't trust me. Plus, there are people here who are _supposed_ to be helping me regain my memories. Admittedly, Tony and I never really got around to it, and I think Bruce has been trying to avoid the sessions for fear of Tony making him Hulk-out." I paused, considering Mortem's words more carefully. "Wait, when you say ' _until you came'_..."

"I'm here to bring you back with me," he said. "It's time you came back with me and Bellum. Don't worry, your memories will come back soon enough."

"But, wait, why was I ever gone in the first place?" I asked.

"You died," Mortem told me simply. "I brought you back, of course, but your memories were wiped and you were deposited in a safe place until I could come collect you."

I shook my head. "Collect me. As if I'm just some lost toy you dropped and had to come find. It's been _months_ , Mortem. Why couldn't you come sooner?"

"I just _couldn't_ ," he said defensively, though I easily saw through him. "Bellum and I were busy fighting Mom and Dad."

"Even still, if I was important you'd think that you would have come earlier," I argued.

"I _tried,_ Nocte," he insisted. "It's been really hard without you."

"Then you should have made more of an effort to find me sooner." I stood, turning away from my brother. "It seems to me like, whatever it was you and Bellum are doing, you don't need me around for it."

Mortem stood as well, trying desperately to make up for his mistakes. "Nocte, I'm _sorry_ , I really am. I don't know what else you want me to say. But, Nocte, you are _vital_ to the defeat of our parents. _Please_ , you have to come with me."

"Nocte, who's this?" Both Mortem and I spun around to see Clint, arrow nocked and aimed at my brother's face. "Also, can I shoot him? By the way, if he's a date, I'm taking that as a yes."

Too annoyed to even be disgusted at the idea, I simply glared at Mortem. "It's fine, Hawkeye. This is Mortem, my brother. He was just leaving. Weren't you, Mortem?"

My brother hesitated a moment, before something dark flashed across his gaze. "You'll come with me at some point, Nocte. It doesn't matter when, but you _will_."

"Prove I'm more than a broken weapon to you," I spat. "Then I'll think about it."

Before Mortem could respond, I spun around and made my way inside, not caring whether he actually left or if Clint actually shot him.

I locked myself away in my room, refusing to come out for anything. Clint had tried to come by right after I had run off, but my shadows had scared him off, even blocking him out of the vents. He must have told the others, because they all came up one by one, trying to get me to let them in and tell me what was wrong. Even Natasha put up the facade of worried caretaker, though we both knew that it was little more than an act. Not that she was a bad person- just a bit emotionally detached. Plus, we still weren't all that close.

It was a good few hours, and the others had finally left me alone. Or, so I thought. I heard a knock on the door, and after a moment Thor's voice drifted through. "Lady Nocte, please let me in. I simply wish to speak to you."

I turned away from the door, as though that would make him go away. "Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone."

It was a few moments before he responded, and I almost thought he had left. When he did speak, his voice was quiet and gentle. "I know what it's like to be let down by your brother."

I walked quietly over to the door, opening it so just half my face poked through. "You have a brother?"

He laughed quietly, and it held a tone that sounded almost melancholy. "Yes. A younger brother, who reminds me quite a bit of yourself. Mischievous, quick-witted. Smooth talker, as well. However, it was revealed some years ago that he was adopted, news that he did not take well. My brother… well, I suppose you could say he fell from grace. Until a short time ago, I thought he was dead. When he did reveal himself, however, he was… _changed_. Malevolent. _Broken_. No amount of reasoning would have been able to help and he now resides in the cells of Asgard. Mother holds hope for him, though I am not so optimistic."

I was silent, contemplating this new information. "You know, this isn't really helping. My brother shows up out of the blue, asking me to come with him though it's been _months_ since I showed up, and he left me with more questions than answers. Then, you come talking about your hopeless brother. Not exactly the pep talk I needed right now."

"No, I suppose not," he chuckled. "I just supposed that it may be helpful to know that there are others who may be able to understand your grief. You don't need to lock yourself away."

"I know," I sighed. "Sometimes it's just easier to process things when you're alone."

Thor nodded. "I understand. Come out when you're ready. The others are worried."

He moved to leave, but there was just one thing bugging the back of my mind. "Wait. Your brother. What was his name?"

Thor turned back, seeming slightly surprised. "His name? Loki. May I ask why?"

I barely registered his question, my mind moving quickly. My response came out slightly dazed, as I tried to piece through the onslaught of thoughts this one bit of information released. "Hm? Oh… no reason. Just… curious."

The god didn't seem convinced, but he didn't press the matter. "Alright. The others and I shall be waiting for when you're ready to come out, Lady Nocte."

I nodded, muttering a quiet goodbye. Closing the door, I sank to the floor, curling my knees to my chest. Sure, I recognized Loki from Norse mythology, but there was something else. Something more. I _knew_ Loki, but I couldn't remember why. The absence of the memory, the feeling of where it _should have been_ , the knowledge that the information was _just out of reach_ , was driving me crazy.

I knew there was only one way to put my mind at rest, and that was to find this memory. And to do that, I would have to go to the source itself.

Thor said Loki was on Asgard? Well, then.

It seems I'm going on a little field trip.

 **A/N- So, I got my stitches out of my foot. Because, in case you didn't know, I had to go to the ER when I dropped a rock on my foot.**

 **I felt them put it in. The numbing agent wore off. AND I WATCHED THE GUY STICK HIS FRIGGING THUMB** ** _IN MY FOOT!_** **XD If you want to hear more about my panic attacks (or them putting the stitches in) then you can PM me or my cousin, PsychoticIceQueen. (Call her Elsa. Please. XD She hates it. But, I swear, she naps in her freezer. XD)**

 **And when they took them out IT HURT. PEOPLE SAID IT WOULDN'T BUT THEY LIED!**

 **And now my foot is a** ** _lovely_** **shade of lumpy purple. Yes, I know 'lumpy' is not a color. On the bright side, I'm healing well.**

 **...**

 **You know, I was gonna say something completely different, but I completely forgot what it was, and so I just started rambling about my foot. XD**

 **Anyway, fave, follow, review, and PM me! Also, go read PsychoticIceQueen. (Don't forget to call her Elsa! XD Tell her I sent you!)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- I got to watch Legend of Tarzan last night.**

 **Which is a friggin awesome movie, by the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

Of course, _in a cell on Asgard_ was a rather _broad_ statement, as I found out when I shadow-jumped to the expansive prisons. There were creatures of all shapes and sizes, most looking even more vile and deformed than the last. I crept along, trying to attract as little attention as possible. Of course, it didn't work, and I flinched every time one of them made a move toward me, despite knowing they couldn't get out.

After about an hour- and quite a few close calls with the guards, I was ready to give up. I mean, I had come here with only a name, and a vague wisp of a memory. What did I expect, to magically find Loki amidst all of these prisoners, even with no idea what he looked like, nor where exactly he was?

Sighing in defeat, I sat down, leaning against the glass of a dell without looking to see the occupant.

"Well, you're certainly not my usual guest."

Startled, I jumped up. Spinning to face the owner of the velvety voice, laced with undertones of venom and sarcasm. Staring back at me-with quite an air of superiority, considering the side of the glass he was on- was a tall, slender, dark-haired man, clad in green and gold garb, looking _much_ better than the other prisoners. Though, if this was who I thought it was, it was most likely nothing more than an illusion, covering up the pathetic truth he didn't want anyone to see, even locked up and vulnerable as he was.

I took a tentative step forward, eyeing the figure before me and pressing a hand up to the glass. "Loki?"

The man stared at me, a raised eyebrow being the only emotion he showed, other than boredom. Though, it seemed, for just a second, that surprise and recognition flashed across his gaze, which was enough to spur on my courage. "You _are_ Loki, right? I need to talk to you?"

"And what could you _possibly_ have to say to someone like me?" he asked, his silk-like voice cutting like a knife in the quiet of the dungeon.

"Because you recognize me," I challenged, hoping my hunch was right, and that the emotion I had seen earlier wasn't just my imagination. "And, I recognize _you._ The thing is, I don't _know_ you. So, why do I recognize you?" He was silent, which I took as a que to continue. "It's because I _do_ know you, isn't it? The thing is, I can't remember _anything_. Which is why I came here. I was hoping you would be able to help."

He scoffed. "Well, I'm baffled as to why you think I would be inclined to help you."

"Just answer me this, please," I begged. "How do I know you? Because, I _know_ that I know you, I can _feel_ the memory there, I just can't quite reach it. Do you know what that feels like? To not know who you are, not have a clue where you came from, or what you've done, or who you've met? I want to _know_ , I _need_ to know."

Loki was silent for a moment, and I was afraid he was going to push me away, and I would be again left with naught more than faint traces of the past, forced to leave with more unanswerable questions than new or helpful information. However, all of my doubts were washed away with the fallen prince's next, quiet words. "We were friends, when I was younger. You looked a bit different, but it was you nonetheless. Near inseparable, though no one else knew of your presence. One day, you simply disappeared. The following week was when I learned of my adoption. Which I assume you know of, being as you here, because your presence indicates you have been in contact with Thor."

I looked down sheepishly, suddenly feeling bad that I had been living with Loki's enemies. "Uh, yeah. I didn't have anywhere else to go, so I've been staying with the Avengers for the past few months. They've been trying to help with my amnesia, though nothing they do seems to help. The trigger from hearing your name is the most I've gotten since I met Thor the first time."

"If I may ask, what happened to you that gave you amnesia, and your new look?" he asked.

I shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I don't remember anything prior to just under six months ago. There's no records, either. It's like I never existed."

"Interesting," Loki muttered, mostly to himself. He looked up, his evergreen eyes meeting my dark ones. "I may be able to help. I could use my magic to restore your memories. But, you must not tell anyone else of these meetings."

I nodded, then smirked. "I thought you didn't have any incentive to help me?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "I'm doing this in memory of our friendship. After all, you were one of the few things I truly enjoyed about my childhood. It would be a shame if you never remembered. Besides, I know what it's like to feel as though you don't know who you are."

I smiled. "Thank you, Loki. I should probably go now, but I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

"I look forward to it, Nocte," he said smoothly, turning away before I returned to the tower.

 **A/N- So, I almost posted chapter 6 before this one... XD meaning I'll have Chapter 6 up in a few minutes.**

 **I also realized that part of Chpater 6 is supposed to be here, but I'm too lazy to fix it. XD**

 **Fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N- Ummm... so, my dad waged war on the plastic container of a charging cord (you know, the stupid, impossible-to-open things?) meaning I got to see the big knife in the truck.**

 **Is it bad that I had a bloodletting/vampire dream after that?**

 **Because I feel like it is...**

 **I feel like it means I need psychiatric help. (Which I probably do, you know.)**

 **...Anyway... Reviews!**

 **Wait, I didn't get any, other than a PM from GenderbentDragonRider.**

 **Feeling the love, guys. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

When I returned to the tower, I emerged from my room, making my way downstairs as if to appear that I had simply been holed up all this time. The only ones down there, however, were Tony and Clint. The former was in the mini kitchen pouring a drink, while the latter was lounging on the couch, flipping through the channels on TV. Tony glanced up and, upon seeing me, finished pouring his drink, before leaning casually against the bar. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

I ignored his sarcastic comment, instead brushing past to grab a bag of frozen blueberries from the mini fridge. I took a berry out of the bag, rolling it contemplatively between my fingers but not eating it. Sighing, I popped it in my mouth before setting the bag down on the counter. "Can I ask you guys a question?"

Clint glanced up from his channel surfing, intrigued by my inquiry. "Sure, why wouldn't you?"

"I mean without you guys freaking out on me or anything," I elaborated.

"Why would we freak on you?" Tony asked. He smirked. "Oooh, what did Nikkie do this time?"

I glared at him. "If you want your tongue to stay attached to your mouth, rather than serve as a gag to finally shut you up, you will _not_ call me _Nikkie_ ever again." Tony held up his hands in surrender. I sighed, shifting my gaze to the floor. "What did Loki do?"

Both men seemed startled by this question, and Tony nearly choked on his drink. Clint sat up, turning to face me. "That depends. What brought this on?"

I shrugged. "Thor. Earlier, he mentioned his brother, Loki. Said he did bad things, and that he was in prison now, but he didn't elaborate. But, when he said his name, it felt like I knew him."

"So, you triggered a memory?" Tony asked.

I shook my head. "Not quite. It's not that I _remember_ him, or anything about him. It's kinda like I _know_ him, and I _know_ that I know him, but I don't know _why_ or _how_ I know him. But, that doesn't answer my question. Why's he in prison?"

"He tried to take over Earth," Clint answered. "Brought a whole alien arm and everything. That's why us Avengers are together. Fury brought us all in to fight Loki."

I frowned, furrowing my brow. "That doesn't seem like Loki." I muttered.

"Hm?" Tony had gone back to his alcohol, not paying much attention to me anymore.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Listen, I'm going back up to my room, see if I can figure anything else out from this memory I seem to have of him. I just wanted to come down to show you I was alright."

With that, I made my way back to my room. I thought about going to see Loki, but decided against it, at least for now. I had questions, and he had answers. For now, though, I settled for simply laying in my bed, trying to sort through the many thoughts going through my head.

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast, it was easy to tell that I was a bit out of it. Even Steve, who, kind-hearted as he was, was a bit oblivious, was able to see.

"Nocte, what's wrong?" he asked.

I glanced up, snapped from my stupor. "Hm? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're a bit spacey," Tony replied. "Like, more so than usual."

I rolled my eyes. "I just got a bit on my mind. It's not a big deal." Not in the mood for any more interrogation- and I knew it was coming, based on the unconvinced looks I was receiving from the others- I simply grabbed a granola bar, before making my way out of the kitchn. "Listen, I'm going to my room. Don't disturb me."

"I think you're disturbed enough as it is," Clint snorted.

I rolled my eyes, but didn't reply, instead heading back to my room. I didn't want the others coming after me, because I wasn't going to be here. After all, I had promised Loki I would come back.

* * *

Now that I knew the location of his cell, Loki was much easier to find than the first time. The god didn't seem all that surprised to see me back so soon, simply standing from where he was and making his way to hover at the glass, staring out at me. He was obviously waiting for me to make the first move.

I took a deep breath, unsure of how I wanted to proceed. "I want to know everything."

Loki scoffed. "Well, that's quite a lot. You may want to narrow it down."

I rolled my eyes. "I want to know everything you can tell me about me. What was I like? What happened to me? Who am I fighting? Why did Mortem just _desert_ me, for months on end? I want to remember, Loki. There's so much _missing_ , and I want to know what it is."

"Well, there are some things about your story that I don't know, but I will tell you what I can," he replied, the sarcasm now gone from his voice. "Can you enter the cell? This will only work if I can make physical contact."

"Can you make a bigger shadow?" I asked. "It's bright in there, so I won't be able to get in without a strong enough shadow."

Loki complied, and the shadow he created was just barely big enough for me to make it into the room. Once I was standing before him, he reached out to touch my temples. "I'm going to show you some of my memories of us from when we were younger. Hopefully, even if it doesn't trigger your own memories, it will give you some of the answers you were looking for."

I gasped as pictures flew across my vision, images of a younger Loki and a girl who looked quite similar to myself, only with minor variations. Longer hair, shorter, paler skin, and though she was smiling, her eyes held a deep, battle-hardened sadness.

* * *

 _A young, dark-haired boy was walking through a vibrant garden, flowers in full bloom, their fragrances filling the air with a heady scent. The air was warm, and the sun was shining. Perfect weather for curling up outside with a good book._

 _At least, that's what the boy was_ planning _on doing, until he saw a flash of something dark up ahead, past a flower bush. Curious, he made his way to where it was, careful to not make a sound and scare away whatever it was. What he saw when he approached was a young girl, about his age, with waist-length black hair, creamy skin, and dark eyes. She wore battle armor, though she carried no weapons, and seemed to be talking to herself, searching for something._

 _"Ugh, why did Mortem send me_ here? _" she muttered. The boy had no idea who she was, though he recognized the name Mortem, both from the songs sung in the dining halls, and from some books he read. He was starting to get a sneaking suspicion he knew who this girl was. "There's nothing here that could help, no clues as to where they are or_ anything!"

 _"What are you looking for?" the boy asked, revealing his position from behind the bush._

 _The girl gasped and spun to face him, two long, dark swords appearing in her hands. She held one out, keeping the boy at a safe distance. He held his hands up in surrender, showing he meant no harm and was unarmed. "Who are you?"_

 _"I'm Loki," he replied. "I know this place well. I live here. Perhaps I could be of assistance?"_

 _He didn't know why he was offering to help. After all, it wasn't really like him. He was more likely to cause mischief, intentionally hiding or cursing whatever item the other person was searching for. However, if this girl was who he thought she was, it would be much more beneficial to be in her good graces._

 _The girl eyed him warily but seemed to decide he wasn't a threat, as she sheathed her swords. However, rather than sheathing- as she had no place to hold them- the swords simply dissipated into shadows. "I doubt it. I'm looking for any sort of clues as to where some people I've been fighting have gone. There's not much you could do to help."_

 _He tilted his head, considering her words. "Perhaps not. But, I know someone who could help. Besides, the library in the palace is quite expansive. You may be able to find something useful there. Or, I may be able to use a spell in order to help you locate them."_

 _She thought over his offer for a moment. She stuck her hand out, which Loki shook. "Yeah, that would be great, thanks. I'm Nocte."_

 _"You can't let anyone know I'm here," Nocte said, following Loki through the hall of the palace._

 _"Well, Heimdall knows you're here," Loki said. "But that's because Heimdall sees everything. He won't rat you out so long as he doesn't deem you a threat, and Odin doesn't ask. Other than him, though, no one will know."_

 _"Wait, where are we going?" Nocte asked._

 _"To the library," he answered. "We might be able to find some information on your parents, or a spell that could help me locate them."_

 _They slowed as they neared a doorway, Loki looking in to make sure they wouldn't be seen as they went by. The only occupants of the room were a few guards on break, obviously a bit tipsy from ale. They were singing a song of three warriors, older than the universe itself, yet eternally young, forever locked in a never-ending battle with evil and chaos. Nocte had a sad look on her face, and Loki turned to give her a curious glance._

 _"Are the stories true?" he asked. "You, Mortem, and Bellum have been fighting them since before the universe even began?"_

 _"Yeah," she replied, a melancholy and tired look on her face._

 _"Doesn't it ever get old?"_

 _She laughed without humor. "Oh, it got old a few billion years ago. But, it doesn't matter. It's not like I can just stop fighting. I'm the only one strong enough to actually kill them, and if we stop fighting then they'll take over. You think the Dark Elves are bad? They've got_ nothing _on my parents."_

 _"Well, why don't you ask for help?" Loki asked. "If it's as bad as you say, then the Nine Realms would help. Well, maybe not Midgard or Svartalfheim, but the others surely would."_

 _Nocte grimaced. "We can't. This is our fight, not yours. We're here to protect the Nine Realms, not endanger them. We couldn't possibly ask you all to fight alongside us."_

 _"But don't you think that, with the help of so many, that you could finally end this war?" Loki pointed out._

 _"_ No _," she said, a note of finality in her voice. "Loki, we_ can't _. I shouldn't even be accepting help from_ you _. As soon as I get the information I need, I'm leaving. Now, stop with these questions, and please just take me to the library."_

 _He sighed, but didn't press the matter, instead leading the Primordial to the library in search of the answers she needed._

 _The two sat in the library, pouring over the texts as they had done countless times the past month. They found nothing new, though they tirelessly continued. Loki had done his best with multiple different spells, even asking his mother for assistance, without revealing what he needed the spell for. Nocte had softened considerably, breaking out of her hard shell and actually showing her true colors. As it turned out, she and Loki had much in common; intelligent, clever, as quick with their wit as they were smooth with their tongue, even sharing in a mischievous and rebellious streak. The duo became fast friends, and were near inseparable, though Nocte remained unseen in the shadows._

 _In truth, both were dreading the day Nocte found what she was looking for, and had to leave._

 _Nocte looked at Loki, a deep sadness in her eyes. "I don't want to, Loki. I really, really don't. But, I have to. I found the lead we needed, and now I have to go with the others to follow it."_

 _"I know," the god said quietly. Years had passed since the two had first met, and both had grown into young adulthood, Nocte a beautiful woman that, under other circumstances, would have men falling at her feet, and Loki the handsome prince vying for the crown of Asgard. They had remained each other's closest friend, though it was hard to tell if there was anything more blooming._

 _Nocte had, of course, had to leave before, as had Loki. This time was different, however, as she wouldn't be coming back, at least not for a long, long while. She had finally found information that she and the others could use to locate her parents, and had to go fight her never-ending war. The time had finally come for the teary goodbye that would separate the inseparable friends. Had the two been any different, there would have been tears. But, neither was prone to showing weakness, though you could hear the heartbreak in both their voices._

 _Nocte hugged Loki, neither wanting to let go, but both knowing they had to. Before she did, Nocte squeezed him tight, whispering her final goodbye in his ear. "I'll come back someday, Loki. I promise."_

 _"I'll be waiting," he whispered back, before stepping back and watching as his only friend was whisked away by the shadows._

 **A/N- Well, now you know some of Loki and Nocte's past! Question is, what will Nocte make of it? Will her memories come back, or will she be more confused than before?**

 **Until next time, fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


End file.
